


It Will Be Okay

by brave_little_toaster



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Gallavich, I tried to throw a lil optimism, I wrote this so angst, Is the ending hopeful?, M/M, i didn't even know how to make the ending happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 11:45:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10555780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brave_little_toaster/pseuds/brave_little_toaster
Summary: A few days after the break up. Ian and Mickey discuss their feelings and reunite. Ian apologises and Mickey makes him promise to take his pills.





	

After much begging from Ian, Fiona and Lip, Svetlana and Mandy finally let him see Mickey. It had been three days since Ian halfheartedly broke up with Mickey and he had never regret anything so badly.

Fiona and Lip shouted at Ian for the way he treated Mickey, but when they saw his bottom lip quiver they knew what had to happen. 

The three Gallaghers had been coming over for two days but Mandy repeatedly snarled Mickey wasn't ready. Today she was letting him through, while the rest waited patiently eavesdropping outside of Mickey's room. 

Ian entered and tried not to stare at all the empty beer and vodka bottles. He hadn't been inside Mickey's room in a long time since they were previously living in Ian's house exclusively.

Ian took a deep breath but Mickey didn't look up. He looked like he was expecting him though. Ian stood awkwardly knowing he had no right to sit on Mickey's bed with him and hold his hand like he desperately wanted.

Mickey stated 'you were a piece of shit to me.' Ian refused to flinch away from the truth and said truthfully 'I'm sorry.'

Mickey carried on ignoring what he knew would be the first of many apologies. 'That was a grade A dick move.' He couldn't bring himself to say Ian's name and he could tell. Ian answered 'I know, Mick.'

'Like what Lip would do to Mandy type of fucked up.' Ian sighed as he knew it was true. 'Fuck, I'm so sorry.'

Mickey paused then continued 'that was some serious 17 year old Mickey shit you pulled.' Ian nodded and was grateful Mickey had acknowledged the change in their relationship dynamic. He was the dick now. Ian quietly whispered 'I know,' as his voice cracked at the end.

Mickey sighed as he pretended not to hear it. 'You said I didn't love you anymore. Why the fuck would you say that?' Ian blinked and felt his heart break a little. That was what hurt Mickey the most. 

Ian started to ramble 'fuck. I didnt mean it. I know you do. That was such a shitty thing to say it's just every thing was fucked up and why would I deserve you like we can't even fuck because of my meds and-' Mickey interrupted him frowning. He shouted with disbelief 'are you fucking serious? You think I care about sex? I don't give a shit we can't bang, I get it. You're more important than your dick, for fuck's sake.' 

Ian's knees felt wobbly as he knew Mickey needed sex to be validated as much as himself. He spoke plainly 'you're 19.' Mickey scoffed 'yeah. Not fucking 14. I can keep it in my pants, Ian.' He sighed and rubbed his thumb over his lip, not meaning to say his name. Ian argued 'you love fucking!' Mickey rolled his eyes 'doesn't even matter anymore. Rather you were okay with a limp dick, thanks.' 

Mickey made eye contact with the shivering Ian and knew it had to be said. 'You didn't even give care. Just fucking dumped me after I told you I loved you and left me to be shot by that psycho bitch! Who the fuck does that? I hadn't seen you in a 34 days and 6 hours! Think I could think about you without feeling sick with worry? Fucked off with Monica, I didn't know if you were safe! You aren't her so you don't to act like a selfish little bitch. Scared me so much, couldn't walk near your fucking house because I wanted to cry like a pussy that you weren't answering my calls. I motherfucking screamed at Debbie because I was so coked out and she was trying to help. I trust you too fucking much and you always leave. I know I'm worth jack shot but I can't be that bad you just leave everytime something turns to shit. Ian, I stay and fucking wallow in our mess. You piss off and leave me.' 

Ian started to well and Mickey softened automatically. 'I know. I'm a mess. Fucking crazy. I'm so sorry,' Ian hiccuped uncontrollably. Mickey stood up quickly and wiped his tears tried to not let his hand linger on Ian's wet cheek. He said firmly 'no you ain't. That's not what I meant. You're a complete dickface, obviously but you're not crazy. Don't get to say shit.'

Ian snuffled as that was the first time he let anyone touch him since. Fiona had tried to comfort him as he screamed for Mickey the day before but he jerked away. 

Ian felt exhaused but wanted Mickey to believe him so bad 'I didn't mean any of it. In the genes to be an asshole.' Mickey exhaled loudly and explained 'I know that. Me too. But when you decide to turn into a melodramatic asshole and refuse help it's fucking ridiculous. You're the only person who can hurt me because you know everything that's happened. Fuck you, you know what to say that will break me.' Ian tried to take a shaky breath and compute what he has just been told but his brain was running too fast. 

He hadn't expected Mickey to be open and vulnerable with him and it made him feel sick with shame.

Ian weeped 'I really need you, Mick.' Mickey kissed his head automatically, having forgotten they are technically broken up. 'Me too,' he murmured then he froze. 'Oh fuck, I'm not supposed to-' Ian looked heartbroken, mirroring Mickey's expression on the porch a few days earlier. 

Ian begged furiously 'can you forgive me, please?' Mickey aggressively wiped his eyes, paranoid that a tear might fall. 'Well, I'm fucking gonna have to seeing as you never listen when I tell you to fuck off.' 

Ian smiled softly but Mickey didn't yet. 'You have to take the fucking pills. You're a douche when you're not on them. I'm motherfucking serious, can't keep doing this shit if you don't let me help. I know you think they make you weak because you can't cope without them, but holy shit that's bullshit because you are a brave, strong fucker, okay? I have to look after you because it's my job, I ain't trying to treat you like Fiona and Lip do. Fucking trying to not walk on eggshells around but I do need to keep checking up on you and you can't fucking scream at me everytime I ask if you took your meds. Think you would ever get off my ass if I had to do it, huh?'

Ian nodded and felt more tears prick his eyes. He knew Mickey was the best boyfriend he could ever ask for. Ian said apprehensively 'I love you.' Mickey hummed in response and demanded 'say it again,' not caring how desperate and needy it made him sound. Fuck, Mickey decided he was allowed to be a shithead about this. Ian repeated with as much sincerity as he could muster 'I love you.' Mickey could tell he was not lying so he tried to joke 'thank fuck because it would pretty shitty if this was one sided.'

Ian didn't laugh and Mickey didn't expect him to. He knew the pathetic throw away comment was easier to say than I love you too in the moment.

Ian stared at him biting his lip. Mickey could see him working up the courage and knew what he wants to request. Ian asked 'can I kiss you?' but made no move towards Mickey till he deliberated the request. 

Mickey sighed, feeling exhausted. He answered honestly 'not yet.' Ian nodded and Mickey said 'but you can stop being a freak and give me a damn hug though.'

Mickey didn't know if he was ready for a hug because he knew hugging Ian was how he fell in love with him. But fuck, the kid was always pushing his boundaries and Mickey couldn't stand the crushed look on his face. 

Ian gingerly wrapped his arms around Mickey. He remained hesitant till mickey pushed his body closer. Ian showed his relief by fiercely clutching to Mickey as Mickey played with Ian's hair like he would if they were making out. They broke away and looked in each others eyes. 

Ian couldn't stop himself from saying it again. 'I'm sorry.' Mickey nodded not trusting himself to speak.

Ian nervously asked 'will you stay with me tonight? Haven't been able to sleep without you.' Mickey bit his lip. 'Me either. Too many nightmares,' he whispered not looking at Ian. 

Ian quickly kissed Mickey on the cheek as he got ready to leave. Mickey starts 'Ian-' Ian cut him off looking guilty 'fuck off. You don't have to say anything. Just missed you. Don't have to do shit back yet, I get it. Know I was a fuckface, not gonna let it happen again. Just got to prove it, right? Takes time, that's all.' 

Mickey felt tired as he promised 'I'll come over later okay?' Ian nodded and stood close to the door. 'Bye Mick,' he said softly. Mickey closed his eyes willing himself to wait till Ian left before he cried 'see you later, firecrotch.'

Ian closed the door behind him and every one heard a choked sob and a grief-stricken 'fuck. Ian looked guiltily at a fuming Mandy. 'You break his heart again and I will stab you in your sleep.' Ian nodded but his eyes were glued on the shut door. 

Lip rubbed his shoulder comforting 'hey, its going to be okay,' Ian looked at him with dead eyes but at least his big brother was trying. Fiona engulfed him in a tight hug and Ian asked no one in particular 'why did he forgive me?'

Svetlana spoke up from the hall where no one had noticed her standing. She commented in her thick Russian accent 'because fag fake husband loves you, carrot boy. I will bury your body if you make him cry again. He is no pussy so don't make him one.'Ian understood and said his goodbyes, leaving with Fiona and Lip. 

The three walked back in silence as Ian's brows were furrowed in thought. Lip and Fiona communicated their worries about his silently till Fiona said gently 'Mickey loves you. He isn't going anywhere.' Ian nodded and smiled slightly. 

Lip tried 'mission completed right? You got your boyfriend back.' Ian breathed 'yeah,' as he knew they would be okay. 

Him and Mickey had gotten through worse together, they would make it through this too.


End file.
